


Dont Test Me

by Sicodicting



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Arguments, Bi-Curiosity, Dom Josh, Drugs, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Light Smut, Multi, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, protective brendon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicodicting/pseuds/Sicodicting
Summary: Everything was going just right for Tyler. He got accepted into a music college and gets to do it with his best friend Jenna. He is content with his life and has everything planned out to the T, but that might change when his new college room mate is Brenndon Urie.





	1. 1

 

Tyler woke on a Saturday morning to his alarm clock blaring in his ear with the numbers 6:30 flashing in his face. He rolled around trying to block the sound from his presence but nothing was working. He heard a chuckle coming from his door and then footsteps becoming louder until they reached the side of his bed and the alarm clock shutting off. He didn’t bother looking up to see who it was, he knew it was Jenna.

“get up lazy, we have to go move and be adults!” Jenna said jumping up and down on the bed where she was sitting. “mmffmnfff” was all the sounds that came from the head full of messy brown hair face first in the pillow.

 “Tyler use your words, I can’t hear you when you’re suffocating yourself in the pillow” she chuckled standing back up. Tyler lifted his head just enough to reveal his mouth

 “I saiddd, I don’t want to adult”. He got up and gave Jenna a scowl walking to the bathroom. “oh, whatever you will think me later” she said following Tyler to the restroom.

“yeah tell me again on why we have to wake up at the butt crack of dawn” Tyler said still trying to wake up.” Yes! We have to get there early so we can hurry up and get in our dorms and beat the crowd.

Tyler was impressed by here thinking process and he did like the idea at getting first pick at his bed. He nodded finishing up getting ready and getting his suit case. He and Jenna made their way down stairs to say their goodbyes.

When Tyler made it down stairs his mom was already almost in tears. “mom, seriously its only like in hour and thirty minutes away” he said making his way down the stairs. “I know honey but I’m just so proud of you and you’re all grown up now and I just- “she was cut off but Tyler rapping her in a tight hug and whispering, “I know” in her ear. Their hug was interrupted by Tyler’s brother Zack coming down the stairs pretending to gag.

“okay enough with the gooey stuff” Zack said hoping off the second to last step. “I’m gonna miss you bro” Zack said with anticipation in his eyes. “me too and yes you can _borrow_ my room” Tyler told the younger boy. “ what! Borrow! That’s not fare” Zack whined. Tyler crossed his arms and turned his head as if to say, ‘take it or leave it’. “fine whatever, I woke up for nothing!” Zack said throwing his arms and stomping off to his room. “okay! Love you too bro!” Tyler shouted up the stairs cuffing his hands over his mouth to be dramatic.

Tyler turned back to his mom and gave her one last hug and turned to his dad. “well son...this is it, I am proud of you just so you know, I mean yes I’m upset about you not taking the basketball scholarship but as long as your happy I’m happy. I will always love you no matter what, you know that right?”

“yes, dad you know I have heard this speech like a million times and plus UFA is closer” Tyler said rolling his eyes but not showing attitude. “alright son, I love you” Tyler’s dad said giving him a hug. “me too, love you”

After their goodbyes, Tyler and Jenna were soon out the doors and on their way to college. The car ride was silent most of the way there, Tyler just stared out the window thinking of new songs to write and what college will be like. until Jenna broke the silence.

“I can’t believe we are going to be in college! The University Of Fine Arts too!” she said amazed as if she just found out she was excepted. Tyler chuckled at her excitement “yeah same, and you know you can just say UFA, right?”. “yeah but it sounds more professional when you say it fully” she stated.

‘Okay fine, I will let you have the full experience” Tyler shook his head still giggling. “hey! You will get the ‘full college experience’ too, I will make sure of it” she promised. Tyler rolled his eyes and shrugged letting them fall back into a comfortable silence again. Tyler didn’t need the full experience he was there to wright and learn about music, he didn’t need any distractions.

After thirty more minutes of driving the sun was starting to come up and they were pulling into the UFA parking lot. They both got out and Jenna eyes lit up as if she just got an idea. “hey what if you meet you next lover here, like the person you’re gonna marry”. Tyler rolled his eyes and kind of got happier at the thought. “seriously! She could be anywhere, and anyone! I wonder what she looks like!”. Tyler laughed at how excited she was about his love life and not her own. “Jenna you’re acting as if I had already met her”. “maybe you have!” she protested swinging her arms out as if to make a point. “okay okay come on let’s get to your room and un pack” he said trying to hurry her up so he could just get to his room and get it done and over with.

They get to Jenna’s room which is on the 4th floor. “I wish we were on the same floor” Jenna said in a less excited tone than before. “hey, I’m literally right above you, how much of me do you need!” Tyler said trying to cheer her up even though he wished they were on the same floor too. “and you know if you ever need me I’m only and elevator ride or a phone call away” he said putting his arm around her shoulders. she looked up and smiled at him “yeah I know, same for you tough guy, and take your arm off of me. People might think we are dating, gross!”. “hey! Dating me is not gross, I am a gentleman. Thank you very much.” Tyler said taking his arm off of Jenna. they both laughed and went on to unpacking Jenna’s things.

After they finished Tyler told her he was tired and that he didn’t have very many things so he would just unpack himself. She agreed and let him go.

When he got to his room he wasn’t expecting it to be already decorated on one side. He looked around and didn’t see anyone so he put his stuff on the bed and sat down cringing at a large squeak noise rattling from one of the springs on the bed. _Great_ he thought. His thoughts wear interrupted by someone coming out of the bathroom. A tall skinny boy with defined muscles and beautiful brown hair perfectly done to the T. the man stop and examined Tyler as well, looking him up and down his body making Tyler feel small and vulnerable.

“hey! You must be my roommate! I’m Brendon!” he said holding out his hand for Tyler to shake it. Tyler took his hand and gave it a firm shake, shocked at his roommate’s sudden enthusiasm. “Tyler” he said back. “well Tyler youre hear erlier than expected” brendon said going over to his bed and taking a seat. “well… I could say the same for you” Tyler protested. Brendon laughed “well I guess we both wanted to get the good bed then huh?”. Tyler was surprised at how he knew that just from him knowing that he wanted to get here early. “uh…yeah ha I guess so, looks like you beat me to it” Tyler giggled and shifted in his spot making the bed squeak again. They both laughed at that. “yeah well we can share my bed whenever you want” Brendon winked at him. Tyler was taken back by his words and now he was awkward. “I…um…I’m n-not g-g- “

“gay?” Brendon finished for him noticing that he was loss for words. “damn what a sham, its always the cute ones isn’t it?” he laughed. “ha-ha yeah I guess”. A light shade of pink tinted Tyler’s cheek, and now he was embarrassed. “hey, loosen up, come on I’ll show you around” Brendon said getting up from his bed. Tyler was relieved and followed him out the door.

They went to the cafeteria and got coffees. Brendon led Tyler to a table which had two other people at it.

“hey Debby, Ryan, this is Tyler!” he said pointing to Tyler next to him. “hey” Tyler said trying his best to look confident. They both said hey back and conversation ran through all four of them like they knew each other for years. After a while they started to ask him questions.

“so why are you here?”

“um I like music?”

“cool what do you play?”

“piano, ukulele, and I sing a little” Tyler said feeling bad about not asking them questions, but they were asking so fast he didn’t have time to speak in-between.

“so are you single” came the next question from Ryan.

“um y- “he tried to answer but was cut off by Brendon standing up. “dude back off, and plus he’s as straight as your ass so don’t try anything” Brendon chuckled. “whatever man” Ryan said brushing him off.

“come on Tyler lets go back to the room yeah? It’s almost twelve and i know you still have to unpack” Brendon said not really making it a question. Tyler agreed and stood up following suit. After they made it back to their dorm and they both crashed on their bed, Tyler cringing at the horrible shriek his made.

“dude you’re just attracting all the homosexuals today aren’t you” Brendon chuckled. “ha yeah I guess, I guess that shows how well I am with girls” Tyler laughed at his own pity. “dude you will be fine, we all will find someone” Brendon argued. ” yeah thanks” they sat in silence for about five minutes when Tyler started drifting off to sleep. He was happy that his roommate was cool, and he had already met a few other people. Everything was going great, he just couldn’t let it distract him from his work.


	2. 2

Tyler woke up to the sound of Brendon talking in a hushed voice. Tyler assumed he was on the phone and didn't want to wake him. How nice. He dicided to not get up yet partly because he wasn't ready and was still tired and partly because he was nosey. Soon the conversation started to get interesting.

"Yeah, my roommate is pretty cool" he heard Brendon say, but couldn't make out what the other person was saying so he had to put two and two together and figure it out.

"Yes very cute".

...

"No. Hes strait" Brendon said in an annoyed tone.

...

"Thats what i said!"

...

"Well anyway you never know, he was totally blushing when i said he was cute!"  _damn._

_..._

"no! You cant call dibs when you haven't even seen them!"

...

"No you cant!"

...

"Whatever, i hate you. Good luck anyway"

...

"Oh stop being so conceded! Bye"

Tyler heard Brendon hang up and was now completely shocked. Somone had called dibs on him and he didn't even know them, and it was some boy! Great. Thats three now in one day, hes starting to wonder if any girls even go to this school. Although he did meet debby, and she was pretty but he saw her more of as a friend. He wondered if she thought he was cute or not. He just shrugged it off.

Being done with his thoughts he decided to get up now. He sat up on the side of his bed Yawning extra dramatically. making eye contact with Brendon. 

"Oh hey Tyler. Wow...um you didn't just um...hear any of that did you?" Brendon asked nervously. Tyler shrugged "i dont know what you're talking about" he smirked. 

"Damn" he heard Brendon say under his breath. Tyler giggled and grabbed his phone off the dresser. He saw that it was almost 6 pm and a text from Jenna. 

**Jenna:** hey are you free tonight? Lol who am i kidding of course you are. Hang out with me.

Tyler rolled his eyes and couldn't help the smile that his best friend brought naturally to his face. he texted back a quick yeah and a smart comment about him 'having a life'.

They decided to meet at the Reef, the campus eating area. Tyler was soon out the door and on his was making sure to smile at people along the way. It always brings up his mood and he doesn't want to be on anyones bad side here.

He soon made it, it wasn't far. It was literally across the street from the dorm building, probably not even a minute walk. He saw Jenna waving at him sitting at a table across the seating area. He walked over and sat down across from her.

"Hey how did everthing go?" she asked taking a sip of what looked like a cup full of wip cream.

"Good and that cant be healthy" Tyler said pointing at the cup. "Oh whatever at least i will die full of sweetness "

"You're already full of sweatness" Tyler protested." shut up, i dont need your gooeyness right now" she chuckled shoving his arm a little.

"So hows your roommate? " she asked taking another sip after. "Well for starters he got the good bed, then he hit on me, then he introduced me to his other friends whereee one of them hit on me, then we went back and i took a nap and then woke up to him talking on the phone with some other dude who called "dibs" on me. So all and all...hes pretty chill." Jenna took a second to process all the information that was just thrown at her.

"Woah looks like you got some dates huh?" she joked. Tyler rolled his eyes "you know im strait, ass hole".

"Yeah looks like im not the only ass hole that you're getting to know around here" she said bursting out laughing at her own joke. "JENNA OH MY GOD" Tyler hid his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that young christen Jenna just said that. Now, They weren't homophobs but they did think it was wrong to like the same gender.

Jenna finally calmed down and pretended to wipe a tear from her face. "Jenna i cant believe you said that". "I know it was great!" she chuckled.

"Alright alright so i have a few boys crushing on me. So what. Its not like _im_  gonna go to hell for it!" tyler said getting serious. "You're right,its not your fault that guys cant resist Tyler Joseph" she said making a pouty face.

"Yeah alright. Its getting late, lets go". Jenna nodded and got up throwing away her drink and they both walked back to the dorms together. 

They stoped at Jennas floor and said thier goodbyes. Tyler was alone now and on his way to his dorm. He got to his door and fumbled to get his key in the stupid little hole. He managed and opened the door heading strait for his bed. He kicked of his shoes pants and shirt and went to lay down when he heard somone coming out of the bathroom. 

"Oh hey bren-" he started to say but he cut himself off when he turned around and saw Somone other than his roommate. It was a another student he assumed , he was about tylers height with bright blue hair and he had on a shirt which showed off a sleeve of tattos mixed with oranges, yellows, and blues. After examining the stranger tyler found his way back up to the mans eyes.

"You're not Brendon" he said looking confused. The other guy smiled "and you're not the pizza delivery guy". "Well...no im not" tyler stated.

The man just stood there as if he didn't know where to go. "So....who are you exactly?" tyler asked. "Oh! My name is Josh , im Brendons best friend.  My shower is broke so i have to use your guys...if thats okay i mean". Josh said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah totally i dont mind. And its tyler by the way". "Well its nice to finally meet you Tyler " Josh said with a wide smile. "Finally? " Tyler questioned. "Yeah i have heard brendon talk about you" he paused eyes roaming Tyler as if he was an art piece. "And boy...was he right" he smirked turning on his heals and walking out the door. Tyler blushed then realization hit him. That was the guy on the phone!. He mentally smacked him self.

He finally got into bed and shifted thinking about what the boy had said and he replayed their conversation over again.

Why was he so stuck up on it? Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Why couldn't it have been a pretty girl instead of a pretty boy? Wait. He did not just think that. He really needed some sleep, and with that.. He drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. And if there are any error's. Im not home and dont have my computer but i wanted to get this done so i did it on my phone. I will be writing another very soon.


	3. 3

Tyler woke up around 8:00am, and decided to take a shower. He noticed Brendon was asleep in his bed so he was quiet not to wake him. He got his clothes and soap and headed towards the bathroom.

After Tyler was out of the shower he saw that Brendon was awake on his computer. “uh hey Brendon, what’s up?”

“nothing just on face book, I heard you ran into my friend yesterday? “Brendon said, and Tyler could have sworn he saw him smirk. “oh yeah…josh…right?”. “yes! That would be his name” Brendon said setting his computer to the side. “yeah I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that he needed to use our shower”. Tyler shrugged “oh that’s cool I didn’t mind”.

 “great! Because he’s going to be using it for the next month” Brendon said super-fast with a wide grin. “oh! Okay well…I guess that’s fine”

Tyler walked over and sat on his bed checking his phone. No messages, honestly, he’s not surprised. Looks like he’s staying in today.

“hey Tyler, are you doing anything today?” Brendon asked at almost the perfect time. “uh…” Tyler debated if he wanted to hang out or not, part of him wanted to just stay in and do nothing. But he knew he had to get out there at some point. “no, I’m not doing anything, what’s up?” he asked kind of wishing he didn’t, but he liked Brendon so it wasn’t to bad.

“there is this record store down the street and Josh is busy today and I’m a loner and have no one else to go with” he smiled. “wow glad I’m your backup plan” Tyler chuckled. “great let’s go!”. ”alright let me just get my shoes on”.

Tyler and Brendon got their stuff and headed out the door. The walk wasn’t long it was about five minutes up the road. They made small talk along the way until they arrived in front of the store. They walked in hearing a bell ding at the sound of the door opening. It was a small store, there were crates of records on shelves and CDs on racks. In the back Tyler noticed an instrument section, there was a set of drums, a few guitars, a piano and what looked like a recording studio.

Brendon went off to go look at CDs while Tyler went to the back near the guitars. He saw a small section in the corner holding a few ukuleles. He spotted one with beautiful dark wood and a few hand carved designs. He picked it up and looked at the price tag. _Two fifty!_ He thought. _damn_. Tyler didn’t have a job yet and only has the money he saved from his last job and some money from his parents, but that’s only supposed to hold him over until he gets a new job. And he still needs to eat.

Brendon walked over holding about five CDs. “hey you like that uke?” he asked. “oh, yeah I think it’s pretty cool” Tyler said not looking up from the instrument. “that’s cool” Brendon picked it up and looked at the price tag and laughed. “start saving man, hey you know they let you make payments here right?”. “woah, no I didn’t, that’s awesome!” Tyler said taking the ukulele back. He studied it for another minute and decided that he needed this one of a kind instrument. He went up to the front and saw Debby at the register.

“oh, hey Debby, I didn’t know you work here?” he said in more of a question not wanting to be wrong. “oh yeah, I do. I got the job about a few weeks ago” she said looking over to Brendon “hey Bren!” she waved and he waved back. She looked back at Tyler and then at the instrument in his hands “are you getting that?”. “oh uh yeah, I was.. wondering if I could like, make a payment on it?” curse Tyler for being so socially awkward. She chuckled at his awkwardness and nodded “yes of course, I just need your full name, number” she winked after number and then continued “and how much you want to pay monthly”. Tyler blushed as he took the paper from her and wrote down all his information deciding on twenty dollars a month. He paid the first twenty up front and waited on Brendon to pay, then they walked out together. “so you got it yeah?” Brendon asked. Tyler looked down at his new ukulele smiling so wide it was sure to hurt later “yeah I did, I’m paying twenty a month”. “that’s awesome!” Brendon said. “sick!” Tyler agreed still not being able to take his eyes off the instrument. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence until Tyler thought about what happened back at the store with Debby.

“hey, Brendon?” Tyler said looking up to meet his eyes. “yeah?” he responded. Tyler looked back down “um.. d-dose Debby have a boyfriend?” he asked nervously looking back up to Brendon. Brendon look at him then proceeded to laugh. It got louder and louder until soon he was bursting out laughing holding his stomach and causing a few people to look their way. Tyler felt so small like he had said something wrong and was completely embarrassed at Brendon’s reaction.

“oh that was gold!” Brendon said calming down from his laughing fit turning to Tyler “no she doesn’t have a boyfriend” he said. Tyler was completely confused now. “then w-why d-did- “Brendon cut him off by placing a hand on his shoulder. “Tyler …she’s gay buddy, totally homosexual” he chuckled. Then it was Tyler’s turn to laugh, it was kind of funny on how Tyler was stuck up on the whole ordeal thinking if she thought he was cute or not and him blushing over her winking at him. Brendon patted him on the back “it’s alright buddy, there are a lot girls here, you’ll be fine” Tyler nodded and continued to chuckle a little thinking about it. “and boys”. He heard Brendon say under his breath, and then before he knew it that boy from yesterday was in his head. _What the hell, you don’t even know him and you’re not gay buddy. Damn I need a girlfriend._ These thoughts flooded Tyler’s head until he saw the dorms.

They made it back to the dorms and Brendon had told Tyler to go up without him and that he was going off to meet Ryan at the reef because Ryan “had something he needed to talk about”. Tyler nodded and did a quick goodbye before getting on the elevator and heading into his room.

 He unlocked the door and walked in, only to slip on some water and fall right on his ass. “uggghh, shit!” he yelled still sitting on the floor. He then heard someone running out of the bathroom and was met with josh in a towel around his waist holing it up with one hand.

“oh my god dude! Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” he panicked reaching a hand out to Tyler. Tyler took it and groaned at the pain in his tail bone. “again, I am so sorry I will wipe this all up I swear!” josh still looked panicked. “it’s okay man, just dry all the way next time, yeah?” Tyler said crouching over to his bed and sitting down. Josh nodded. Tyler took a second to looked over his body and _wow, he has some muscles_. _I wonder how much he works out. And wow are_ -. His thoughts were cut off by josh clearing his throat. He shot his head up to meet joshes eyes who was smirking. He blushed from embarrassment knowing he just caught staring. _Shit this is awkward_. Tyler didn’t even mean to look, but it was like he couldn’t help it.

“well… I’m very flattered, but did you hear my question?” josh asked still smirking. “oh…um…I wa-  wasn’t…um” Tyler couldn’t help his stuttering this was extremely awkward for him. Josh on the other hand seemed to be enjoying this. “mhm, right” josh smirked. “no…really…I- uh…I just-“Josh stopped him from rambling “dude its cool, wear are your towels so I can clean this up?”. Tyler was thankful that he dropped it and played it off so cool. “um in th-the closet ov-over there” he pointed and _damn_ curse his stuttering. Josh nodded and went to the closet to get a towel. And Tyler did not sneak a couple glances at him when he was cleaning the floor, nope.

Josh went back into the bathroom and came back out fully dressed this time. “thanks for letting me use your shower, and sorry again about your ass” he said waiting by the door. “uh…y-yeah its fine, I-it’s not t-to bad” Tyler managed to get out. Why was he so nervous around this boy? “okay cool, see you around” josh said heading out the door waving.

Tyler let out a breath he did even know he was holding. He really needed to get his mind off things, and it scared him that he didn’t even know if he was staring because he was impressed or because he thought he was attract- _nope nope nope_. He was impressed and guys stare when their impressed sometimes. yep totally.

He decided to text Jenna and see what she was doing because honestly, he needed to not be alone with his own thoughts right now. After about a minute he heard his phone buzz.

 **Jenna:** I can’t: ( sorry babe, I’m hanging out with my roommate tonight. Maybe we can all hang out one day?. You will love her!

Tyler sighed. Looks like he’s staying in tonight.

 **Tyler:** oh okay that’s cool. I’m glad you’re making friends, what’s her name?

 **Jenna:** thanks, me too, and her name is Debby.

 **Tyler:** oh! I know her, yeah, she’s awesome.

 **Jenna:** no way! yeah, we should totally hang out sometime soon! The lord knows you need to get out.

 **Tyler:** rude!

 **Jenna:** lol I love you

Tyler rolled his eyes and chuckled typing out and I love you too and shutting off his phone. He wondered why he couldn’t just hang out with them now. He just shrugged it off, girls are weird.

Tyler was on his phone for a while when he decided to test out his ukulele he got today. He tuned it then started to play a song he wrote for his mom in 12th grade.

He was half way through the song when Brendon came through the door overly joyed.

“okay what’s up with that thing across your face?” Tyler chuckled. Brendon looked at him and smiled wider, which Tyler didn’t think was possible. “I…HAVE JUST BEEN ASKED ON A DATE” Brendon shouted falling on his back on his bed.  Tyler chuckled at his enthusiasm. “and by whom may that be?”.

“Ryan” Brendon said looking up at the celling obviously not being able to wipe the grin off his face. Tyler smiled. He never thought bad of gay people. In fact, he only thought any less of them because of Jenna and his parents. he always just looked at as their choice, if they wanted to be gay then fine. It’s not like _he_ would go to hell or it.

“that’s awesome, you guys would be so cute, I’m happy for you” Tyler said genuinely. “thanks” Brendon replied still looking up at the celling. “I’m gonna take nap now”. “ha-ha okay” Tyler replied.

Now Tyler was left to his own thoughts and his ass still hurts, which only made him think about that boy even more. He was still stuck up on him. On how his wet blue hair clung to his forehead or how his towel hung loosely off his hips and showed the defined v line his muscles made. He needed to stop. Maybe he would ask Brendon about this when he wakes up from his nap. But all he knew was he could not go to Jenna about this. He doesn’t know how she would react. But for now, these thoughts of this boy will haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys two questions. what do you guys think about a filler chapter on joshes POV? and how would you guys feel if there was no smut in this? there would still be mature scenes but not anything graphic. and im only asking this because i kinda like this story just being on the edge of innocent and my aunt also wants to read this lol and idk how i feel about her reading the nasty stuff that smut is. but its whatever you guys want, i want you to enjoy this. : )


	4. 4

Josh’s POV  
Josh was not having a good day. His roommate sucked and his shower broke. He thanked his lucky stars that his best friend was going to the same school as him.   
He didn’t really have much to do so he decided to text Brendon and see if he wanted to hang out. Brendon agreed so they decided to go to Taco Bell.  
“hey” josh said getting into the passenger seat in Brendon’s car. “hey babe” Brendon replied. “oh, and I’m still mad at you for the whole dibs thing”.  
“yeah whatever, you’re just upset because I get all the guys” josh smirked. “oh, yeah right, he’s strait anyway. So, good luck” Brendon laughed. “it will be finnnneee”  
They pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot and went in to order their meals. “hey why don’t you go grab a seat for us” Brendon said getting in line. Josh nodded his head and grabbed a booth by a window.  
Brendon came back with a box full of soft and crunchy tacos. They sat and ate while making small talk about how moving into their new dorms went, when Tyler was brought up into conversation again.  
“you said what!” josh almost shouted with half a taco in his mouth. “um I sort of offered to share my bed with him” Brendon said taking another bite of his taco. “oh, my god I can’t believe you! how did he not run away!?”   
“I don’t know…first he looked uncomfortable but then I just shrugged it off, so he relaxed I guess” “wow” josh said finishing his taco.  
“yeah, well he’s all yours now, let’s go” Brendon chuckled. They got back into the car and it looked like Brendon got an idea when he started up the car.  
“JOSH GUESS WHAT” Brendon shouted. “oh, my god, Brendon can you…like not!” Josh said twisting his finger in his ear to show that Brendon was too loud. “dude, Ryan asked me out!”  
“woah no wa-“  
“RYAN!” Brendon shouted again, more to himself as if to make sure it wasn’t a dream. “ahh, I heard you! dude that’s awesome. I’m happy for you” Josh chuckled.  
Brenden and Josh then drove back to the dorms planning Brendon’s and Ryan’s date the rest of the way.   
As soon as they got there Brendon told Josh he would drop him off at his dorm. “ugg I wish you didn’t live sooooo farrrrrr” Brendon groaned. “haha dude I literally live above you…like right above you” Josh chuckled.  
“well here we are!” Brendon shouted pointing his hands at the door. “haha…right…welllll BYE” Josh said as he ran into his room and shut the door. “OKAY WELL HAVE FUN MASTERBATING OVER TYLER LUMPS” Josh herd Brendon shouting on the other side of the door. “IM NOT MASTERBATING OVER HIM AND PLEASE NEVER SAY TYLER LUMPS AGAIN” he shouted back. “RIGHTTTT”.  
After Josh and Brendon’s shouting fest, Josh walked over to his bed and laid down. it was getting late he thought. After that he drifted off into what he thought was a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i am so sorry that this chapter is so short and that it took so long for me to write. but this was just Joshs POV and there wasn't that much to fill. next ones will be longer :)


	5. 5

**Tyler’s POV**

As Tyler was laying in his bed, he realized how he couldn’t stop think about Josh. His blue hair and blue eyes an- OHMYGOSH he was going crazy. He wasn’t gay that could not be the case. He has had girlfriends before. He would just have to keep shaking it off. So, he decided sleep would be best for him.

The next morning, he woke up in what felt dry milk. _Ohmygod grossss_. Tyler quickly sat up and threw the blankets off him to see his morning wood and a gooey mess.

“shit dude so that’s what happened last night” he heard Brendon say over from his side of the room resting his head on his hands. “um...wha-...what, oh shit” Tyler stutter realizing that he doesn’t know what happened last night, was he drunk? did he sleep with someone?

“dude chill you were home all night” Brendon said reading his mind. “but you were obviously somewhere else in your dream” Brendon cracked up laughing at that point. “dude!” Tyler yelled throwing a pillow at him. “hey! Don’t you wanna know what happened last night?” “uggg I don’t even know”. “great! Because I have fuckin questions” Brendon hoped off his bed and sat on Tyler’s next to him, avoiding the mess. “great, make it quick cause I wanna shower” Tyler said realizing there is no point in arguing.

” sure, thing babes”

“so first off…I thought you weren’t gay” Brendon smirked. “I... I’m not” Tyler tried to sit as confidently as he could manage. “well what I heard last night isn’t really helping your case” Brendon said getting closer to Tyler. Tyler gulped “wha- what d-do you me-mean”. “nothing! Go take a shower you’re nasty my friend” Brendon said getting up and wiping his hands off on his jeans. “what wait now hold- “Tyler was cut off by a knock on the door.

Brendon answered the door to find Josh standing at it with clothes and a towel in his hand. “hey my main man! I was just leaving, take as long as you want because the water bill is already payed for!” Brendon said leaving and shutting the door.

“hey” Josh waved as he started walking towards the bathroom but stopped before turning the corner. “holy shit bro! did you fuckin get some last night?” Josh said smirking. “uh” what was Tyler supposes to say, ‘ _no I had a fuckin wet dream last night about a boy I think? but I don’t even know because Brendon won’t tell me about the noises I was making last night? so he left me here in my own cum’._ Well fuck that. “uh yeah?” _damn_ that came out more as a question.

“um you don’t sound too sure” Josh raised his eyebrows. “no no I am, I totally got laid and it was great” Tyler protested. “now if you don’t take a shower I will” he said getting up. “alright I will let you take a shower first if you tell me the truth about last night… hah I’m not dumb yah know” Josh crossed his arms. “yeah whatever… but this is my shower you know so maybe I will continue to let you use it if you stop bugging me about it” Tyler said getting suddenly confident stepping towards Josh. “oh yeah, and what if I don’t?” Josh smirked getting closer to Tyler. Tyler backed up and bumped into a wall behind him losing any confidence he ever had. “uh I uh would- “.  “would what? Because I’d like to hear that” Josh said putting his hand on the wall next to Tyler’s head. “um um um imgoingtotakeashowernow sorry” Tyler frantically said ducking under Josh's arm to run to the bathroom.

Tyler shut the door and then realized he had a little problem now. He did not seriously get a boner off Josh being dominate over him. no no its fine, he still has it from this morning. _I am so not masturbating after that, it can wait._ Tyler quickly got in the shower and washed hurrying up to get out.

When he got out of the bathroom he came out to Josh in towel sitting on Brendon’s bed. “what you couldn’t wait?” Tyler scoffed. “eh might as well get the first step done and over with while I wait…what took you so long?” Josh smirked. “that was not long and its none of your business”. “you know, you’re cute when your mad” Josh said walking towards the bathroom. Tyler blushed and was mad at himself from doing so. He decided that he didn’t want to see Josh until he knew what was going on, for his own good, and that starts now with him grabbing his phone and leaving the dorm before Josh came back out dripping wet and half naked. After he left he decided to go over and see      if Jenna was home. He made his way down the elevator and in front of her door. He knocked and waited for Jenna to answer, but instead he was looking at Debby.

“oh, hey Debby, is Jenna here” he asked peeking into the room a little. “oh no she went to go pick up her schedule”. “oh okay, yeah I probably need to do that too. Thank you anyway” Tyler said walking away. “wait what are you doing right now, I was just about to go meet Ryan, and Brennon down by the Reef. Come with us” Tyler agreed and walked down with Debby.

“hey guys” Debby said grabbing a seat next to Brendon. They all waved back. “hey Tyler, how was your night” Ryan asked genuinely. Brendon then started bursting out laughing uncontrollably and even spit out some of his soda. “oh man” Brendon laughed wiping a tear from his cheek. Tyler smacked Brendon in the arm and gave him his best scowl. “wait I don’t get it” Ryan asked obviously confused. “nothing Brendon’s dumb” Tyler reassured. “ha! Well we all know that for sure” Debby chuckled as well as Ryan. “whatever” Brendon brushed them off.

“hey here comes Josh” Debby said waving him over. _Dammit_. “uhh I need to go pick up my schedule so I’m gonna go do that now before I forget” Tyler said getting up from his seat. “dude just look at it online” Ryan said as a protest for him leaving. “yeah well paper copies are better” he said before quickly leaving.

Tyler made it back to his dorm, he wasn’t going to go get his schedule not when he can look at it online. He knew he looked suspicious but it was for his own good for now. He had to tell someone about it, it’s hard keeping things in all the time. He couldn’t talk to Jenna not yet, but he could talk to Brendon. Hopefully Brendon won’t go blabbing, he seems like a trustworthy guy. I mean he didn’t say anything today at the table, but Josh is his best friend so you never know. Oh well.

After spending a good half hour thinking about how he’s gonna talk to Brendon, Tyler decided to text Jenna… he misses her.

**Tyler:** hey wyd

**Jenna:** nothing wanna hang out?

**Tyler:** you always know what I'm thinking!

**Jenna:** great minds thing alike!

**Tyler:** righttttttt

**Jenna:** just get over here oml

Tyler put away his phone and headed over to Jenna's. he just wishes he could talk to her about this.

“Heyyy Tyler what’s up it feels like it has been foreverrrrrrr” Jenna groaned as she let Tyler in. “haha it has literally been two days”.

“yeah two days that I haven’t seen you”

“yeah because you're always busy”

“okay whatever point made, do you want some tea?” Jenna asked as she walked over to the kitchen. “no thanks, not feeling very teay right now” Tyler said as he sat on the couch. “okay suit yourself”

“so, what's new with you lately?” Tyler asked. “oh, uh nothing much you know preparing for school and stuff haha”.

“cool how are you and Debby?”. “umm we are greattt gre-great friends you know” Jenna stuttered. “Jenna why are you stuttering?” Tyler sat up raising an eyebrow. “n-no reason…its really cold in here you know haha”.

“Jennaaaa?” Tyler asked raising an eyebrow. “it’s nothing I will tell you later, I have a lot to do now so maybe you should leave and come back later”. “what? You're seriously kicking me out when I did nothing?”.

“Tyler its my own fault I need time and space, I'm sorry” Jenna turned around to face him. “wow don’t we all” Tyler said leaving the room. “Tyler I'm sorr- “Jenna was cut off by Tyler slamming the door shut.

Yes, Tyler may have over reacted but his best friend was keeping secrets from him and then kicked him out.

When Tyler got home he saw Brendon on his bed on his computer. “hey Bren” Tyler said as he fell onto his back on his bed. “oh, so it’s ‘Bren’ now? Glad that we are at the level of a friendship”.

“yeahhhh” Tyler sighed. “what's got you in the devil’s ass crack?”.

 “bro who says that?”.

“I do and tell me what's wrong” Brendon pressured. “um Bren…how did you know you were gay?” Tyler carefully asked. “well great story actually, it was a long long time ago when I finally realized I loved sucking dick more than tits”.

“ohmygod Brendon” Tyler laughed. “ha yeah why do you ask…ohhh do yo- “.

“no” Tyler cut him off “I was just wondering”.

“well you know I'm always here to talk if you know, are ever in need of it, I of all people can’t judge haha” Brendon reassured. “yeah, I Know, thanks”.

Tyler then decided to pull up his schedule, after all classes did start on Monday and it was Wednesday. “what classes do you have” Brendon asked. “well it looks like I have English three, chorus, history, and math…gross”.

“yo I have chorus too”

“hey! That’s awesome” Tyler said genuinely. “yeah and Josh has English three” Brendon added. “ohhh I see, well cool cool”

“woah that was a weird response what's up?” Brendon asked. “nothing man”.

“bro there is absolutely no point in arguing with me so just spill”. Tyler realized that there was no point and to just tell him.

“well um you know Josh came to shower this morning and he kind of hit on me” Tyler confessed shrinking in on himself. “he just hit on you…that’s it”.

“um well no”.

“then what?” Brendon asked anxiously.

“um I may havekindalikedit…I think I don’t know…I'm not sure ugggggg” Tyler said as he face planted into the pillow. “wait is that why you avoided him today?”.

“uhh yeah maybe”.

“oh well how do you not know if you liked it or not?” Brendon asked. “cause that’s kinda weird”

“well you know I had woke up that morning with a boner, andddd then after he said what he said to me and stuff I ran to the bathroom and still had my boner soooo yeah” Tyler confessed. “woah dude, well that could mean anything either you were still horney as fuck or have the hots for Josh” Brendon smirked. “um no I’m not gay, and remember this morning when you asked about me not being gay? what was that about?” Tyler asked. “oh, haha you were moaning last night so I was just messing with you” Brendon laughed. “you jerk and ew I can’t believe you heard me moan” Tyler said throwing a pillow at Brendon. “I didn’t mind it, it was kind of hot”.

“wow now I have Brendon Uri jacking off to me In my sleep” Tyler laughed. “you should be honored” Brendon said putting his hand to his heart. “yeah I'm sooo flattered” Tyler rolled his eyes.

After that Tyler decided it was late and it was time to get some rest so he put his head phones in because he didn’t want to think about anything at the moment. And with that he went into an undisturbed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so guys, please give me feed back. this is my first fic that im writing so I need encouragement because i wanna finish. thanks okay bye now.


End file.
